


The One Who Really Loves You

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from a trip to South America, expecting to find Ginny at home waiting. What he finds is Aurors waiting to take him into custody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Really Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is considered finished from a start to finish aspect but I always felt it was lacking something. I've had it on my harddrive for several years and I've never been able to 'finish' it. So here it is.

Harry Potter stepped up to his house and set his key in the lock only to have a noise behind him turn quickly and draw his wand. Standing there were three Aurors. Harry didn't know their names off hand but he recognized two of them. He smiled and started to wave when he noticed that their wands were raised at him in a defensive manner.

"How can I help you?"

"Harry Potter you are under arrest. Please come with us and do not put up a fight," the lead Auror said. 

Harry looked at him in shock but nodded his head. He dropped his wand to the ground along with the bag slung around his shoulder. The other two Aurors stepped up to him and one picked up the wand while the other took the bag. The lead Auror cast a few spells and Harry found that his magic was bound as was his mouth and he was under a slight compulsion charm. Harry knew it was the normal routine for people who could be deemed dangerous. What the Aurors didn't know was that he knew who to cast wordless and wandless spells. Still he wasn't going to run because it had to be a mistake. 

It had to be.

xXxXxXx

Harry was happy for one thing and one thing only, he wasn't taken to Azkaban. He was instead taken to a smaller jail built in London after the end of the war. He was placed in the high risk cell and left alone for the rest of the night. No one came to see him and he was worried about that.

Finally, after what he was sure was several hours he lay down on the bed and tried to sleep. 

The Aurors hadn't released any of their spells.

xXxXxXx

Harry woke after a restless night. He hadn't slept that bad since he and Ron and Hermione had been on the run. He looked around his cell and found a letter on the floor. He opened it and read it.

Since your wife is using your regular lawyer, I have taken it upon myself to represent you. I have been working on your case since the day she filed. Please keep your mouth shut and wait to hear from me. 

Harry read the letter again but was unsure of what was going on. Ginny was the reason that he was in jail? He couldn't believe that. He had been gone two weeks and it seemed the world went to shit in that two weeks. He had been in the jungles of South America doing gathering of plants for his potions business. Some of the plants he needed were easier for him to gather and transport back than pay the company. He had been out of owl range and therefore been incommunicado for the two weeks. Still, why would Ginny have him put in jail?

A knock on his cell door had Harry sitting down on the bed and waiting while the door was opened. One of the Aurors from the night before entered with a plate of food. Since he was still under a silencing charm, he couldn't speak and the Auror didn't say a word until he was almost out the door.

"Your court date in his three hours. I hope you are ready for it." He shut the cell door hard and Harry could hear him down the hall.

Court date? So soon?

xXxXxXx

Harry had a bag placed over his head when he had been pulled from the cell and it had stayed on through the Apparition to what he assumed was the Ministry. He could hear cameras clicking and knew why he had the bag on but it still unnerved him.

He was nearly drug throughout the entire trip into the courtrooms, barely able to keep his feet under him. When he was shoved hard into a chair he was grateful. The bag was not pulled off of his head.

"Your Honor, the prosecution stands that the Potter lawyer had no right to place a hold on the money in Mr. Potter's vault. As his wife, Ginerva Potter should have been allowed access to that money."

"This court stands by the earlier decision. The money in the Potter vault is from Mr. Potter's business and since in the pre-nuptial agreement it stated that she was to never receive any of that money unless Mr. Potter died, there was no reason that Mrs. Potter should touch that. The courts decided that the money in the joint vault would be enough to sustain Mrs. Potter throughout this trial. Mrs. Potter has never put money into Mr. Potter's business and therefore has no right to it as well."

"Your Honor."

"The decision stands. What I want to know is why Mr. Potter still has the bag over his head?"

"Mr. Potter is a skilled wandless caster, Your Honor and the other judge decided that it was best that he remain this way, Sir."

"Yes, well that was him and this is me. I want that removed and I want the spells that were cast on him removed as well. We can bind him in the chair if Mrs. Potter feels that she is in danger."

"Your Honor..."

"Aurors, please do as I ask."

Harry heard walking and then the bag was removed.

"Finite Incantatum." Harry turned and found that the three Aurors from the night before were standing around him. He felt on grab a wrist and then another did and his hands were bound. A second later, a band was strapped around his head and he had to look forward. He couldn't see behind him. 

"Mr. Potter's solicitor owled me this morning and told me he would be late. I gave him the leeway since he actually has not had the chance to speak to his client. Instead, I want to go over your statement, Mrs. Potter." The judge looked at Harry. "I want you to hold your tongue, Mr. Potter. When your solicitor arrives, you will be given leave to speak. I know that this has to be strange for you. Mrs. Potter please describe your testimony again."

"Your Honor..."

"I want to hear it for myself."

"I was in the living room when Harry walked in. He was getting ready to leave for his trip to South America. I couldn't wait for him to be gone so that I could divorce him. I couldn't stand him anymore. I was going to move into an apartment and not let him know where I was. The children were going to live with me. Harry threw a shirt at me and then slapped me."

Harry tried to jerk his head but he found he couldn't even move enough to see Ginny at all. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"He screamed that he couldn't believe that his clothes were not clean for his trip. He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I felt my arm shatter at the force of it. I don't remember much except that I woke up after he had left me the next morning on the floor. I could barely move. I sent a Patronus off to my brother and he came to get me."

Harry wished he could turn so that he could see her. He wanted to see her lie to him.

"This would be Percy Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Continue."

"Percy took me to St. Mungo's where my injuries were catalogued."

"Why was Mr. Potter not retrieved from South America?"

One of the Aurors stepped into Harry's side line of sight.

"He was deemed unable to retrieve."

"I hope that this mess doesn't come back to bite all of us in the ass."

"What do you mean, Your Honor?" 

"Just this, this man was taken from outside him home for a crime that he may or may not be guilty of. He was given no chance to speak to a solicitor and his case was rushed through the courts. His wife tried to access his accounts at Gringotts. This could turn into a fiasco. I noticed that Mrs. Potter wanted him put into Azkaban to sit before his trial. I am glad that didn't happen. The press would have a field day with it."

"Why was the last judge removed from the case?"

"There was talk of him being partial to Mrs. Potter. I was put onto the case to stop that talk and I am glad that I was."

Harry heard doors open and several sets of feet enter. 

"Who have we here?"

"Witnesses for the defense," a voice said. Harry knew that he knew the voice but he couldn't place it. "I have Lord Bleness from Scotland, he is the world's foremost expert on memories and their manipulation as well as Lord Overton from France who is a expert on wounds and how they are gotten. I am sorry that they were not given as witnesses but they were just able to make it today."

"The court will allow this. I have a motion in front of me to have Mr. Potter pulled out of the room for the rest of the trial after his memories are pulled from him."

"Crazy. The courts of England demand that the accused stand before their accuser."

"I agree, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry closed his eyes. Draco Malfoy was his solicitor. It was making sense. Mr. Bromley was the regular solicitor for them but since it was Ginny against him...he needed a new one. Only Draco would take that job on. There was the other thing that Draco had been doing for him as well.

"Your Honor..."

"Mr. Bromley, I am getting sick of this. This is not a kangaroo court. I will not have the courts of England drug through the mud because of a wife wanting to get back at her husband. Mr. Malfoy, you said that you had two pieces of evidence that you would like to enter before you let your witnesses talk?"

"Yes, Your Honor. The first is a very sensitive matter that Mr. Potter had me look into for him. As you know the Potter's youngest, Lily went to Hogwarts this year. Several months before, Mrs. Potter revealed to her husband that she was pregnant. The child was stillborn at just three months along. The child was interred with the rest of the Potter's at a quiet ceremony."

"Your Honor, I don't see where this is going."

"I will hear this."

Harry closed his eyes. Ginny was not going to like this.

"Mr. Potter had me have the child dug up just a month ago and a paternity test run."

"Your Honor..."

"Silence or I will silence you."

Harry could just think of the smirk on Draco's face.

"I was given DNA from Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Harry James Potter to compare it to. I have the results here in my hand. The child only carries half of the DNA of the three children and none of the DNA of Harry Potter. Instead the paternal side of the DNA does not match DNA that St. Mungo's has access to."

"I see and the second?"

"When Mrs. Potter was examined at St. Mungo's a rape kit was done just to be safe. There was older semen present from earlier in the day. They did not run it at the time. I had it run just yesterday and had St. Mungo's compare it to two samples. It was run against Harry Potter's and the dead child. It was a match.."

"See your honor!" Harry heard Bromley yell.

"..and it was a match for the paternal DNA of the child," Draco finished.

"So Mrs. Potter was having an affair?"

"Yes, Sir. Since this affair was started long before this court case was even brought up, the marriage is null and void according to the pre-nuptial agreement that Mrs. Potter signed. This means that she gets one fourth of the joint vault they have and has given up right to the kids. Visitation will of course be set up after this trial and the children are spoken to."

"There is still the matter of the abuse."

"Yes, well you have in front of you a set of papers that document the injuries that Mrs. Potter has sustained over the past year based on her scans at St. Mungo's. Lord Overton states that Mrs. Potter has not sustained abuse over a long period as she has stated. She shows no history of it. Also the broken arm she sports it not from a fall but a blunt object that was repeatedly brandished against her arm. There are impact points on several spots on her arm."

"I see. Is Lord Bleness here to give evidence on Mrs. Potter's memory from the event?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"I will hear that testimony with just the solicitors in my chambers. Mr. Malfoy you have ten minutes with your client and then please join us."

Harry heard feet shuffling and then silence as he felt magic surround him. Draco appeared in front of him.

"They can't see or hear us. I tried to get word to you when she filed this."

"You put a hold on my accounts."

"I was already prepping your divorce papers and Gringotts knew this. The Goblins were more than happy to give me what I wanted. They didn't like what she was doing."

"So everyone thinks that I beat my wife?"

"We will show them. She has a faked memory. I am sorry you had to go through this and I can't release you from these bindings but this won't take long. She will be lucky to escape this without some jail time herself."

"The kids?"

"Astoria went to Hogwarts herself and explained what was going on. All three of them don't understand where this is coming from. You never raised a hand to them so they can't believe that you would hurt Ginny like that. I got a hold of some DNA illegally, Harry. The judge who was supposed to sit over this was the father."

"I feared that when I heard what this other judge was doing. Just get me out of here."

"When we leave today we are going to Hogwarts. McGonagall is expecting us and the kids will be pulled from class. I also wanted to let you know that Astoria and I finally signed the annulment agreements for a divorce. Since Scorpius is doing fine at school, we figured it was finally time. Soon, Harry. Soon."

xXxXxXx

Later that afternoon, Harry and Draco left the courts and Draco answered all the questions put forth by the reporters that were waiting outside.

Harry just wanted to see his kids. He felt the tug of side along Apparition and within seconds he was standing inside Hogsmeade. He looked around and saw McGonagall waiting for them at the edge of the small town. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, it seems that the children were a disruption, all four of them so Mrs. Malfoy has them all at the Quidditch pitch flying around. I will escort you."

Harry didn't know what to expect. He hadn't seen the kids since they had went to school in September and now to face them after they had to have heard all the lies that Ginny had spread. He just didn't know what to expect. 

What he got was four children running to him with arms wide open. Four? He only had three. He found amid the black and red hair, a head with pale blond hair. 

"Does this mean that you are moving in with us now?" Scorpius asked with a giant smile on his face. 

Draco, Harry, and Astoria were all taken back and all three heard McGonagall chuckle behind them.

"Mr. Malfoy is under the impression that his father is hopelessly in love with Mr. Potter and now that he and Miss Weasley are divorced, they can be together. I will leave you all to discuss this among family. Just come to the kitchens when you are ready and they will feed you all dinner. I will let the professors know where the Potters and Mr. Malfoy are so they are not worried."

"Why would you think that Harry would move in with us, Scorpius?" Draco asked crouching down to look his son in the eyes. 

"Albus is always talking about how Mr. Potter is miserable with Mrs. Potter. Albus, James, and Lily don't like the new house at all. They want to come live with Mother and Father at the Manor with their father. It would make everyone happy. Mrs. Potter could stay at the nasty house by herself."

Harry snorted at Scorpius's grasp on the subject, still he wasn't sure what he thought about the kids knowing things about him and Draco that he himself had only come to grips with over his trip in South America. He had made the decision to divorce Ginny on the trek back to civilization.

"Mr. Potter will do as he wishes Scorpius. I am sure that no matter what you will not lose your friendship with the Albus, James, and Lily."

"If it was an offer, I might just say yes." Harry watched as Draco's eyes snapped to him before smiling.

"Then consider it an offer."  
The End


End file.
